Miss Invisible
by snapealina
Summary: After a dream, Amanda, a Gryffindor sixth year, gets a little obsessed with a certain Potions Master. And she'll do anything to have him. A bit AU with Snape still as the Potions Master. Reposted, mistakes corrected. Reviews make me really happy ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Invisible**

**by Snapealina**

A/N: This story is a bit AU, since Snape is still the Potions teacher in Harry's sixth year. Other non-canon situations may occur too ;-)

This is hopefully an improved version. I've corrected a few mistakes and such :)

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda and the plot, the rest is J.K's…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A breathless Amanda Greene woke up, realizing she was already sitting up in her bed. "Now what the hell was that?" she whispered to herself. She couldn't believe what she just dreamed. After almost six years at Hogwarts, she had never looked at him _that_ way. "Come on," she thought. "He is a teacher, and worse, he is the scariest teacher of all!" She never thought it was possible to have _that_ kind of dream about Snape…

Amanda looked at the time. Only three o'clock. She didn't need to get up for several hours. She tried to go back to sleep, forgetting the dream she just had. But every time she closed her eyes, he was there again, stuck in her mind. The thought of him just wouldn't go away, and Amanda found it repulsive and exciting at the same time.

"He is a bitter, old, grumpy and ugly man," she tried to convince herself. "Okay, so he's kind of sexy," she thought. "Not too bad for a man at his age and there _is_ something mysterious about him that makes him kind of attractive." She hit her forehead as soon as the thought had crossed her mind, trying to beat it out of her head. "Come on, Amanda," she said to herself. "It's Snape you're thinking about, your Potions teacher. Just stop it. He's disgusting… You're disgusting!"

It was the first day after the Easter holiday, and her first lessons that day were double Potions with Snape. Amanda liked Potions, but Snape wasn't exactly her favourite teacher at school. She knew he was brilliant and all that, and he seemed to know everything there was to know about the subject, but still there was something about the way he treated some of his students she didn't care much about. In addition, Amanda was a Gryffindor, his least favourite house.

She lay in bed for a while, but couldn't get back to sleep. At six o'clock, Amanda decided to get up, went to the bathroom, and then headed for the Gryffindor common-room. She picked up a book and started reading, waiting for breakfast to start.

After breakfast, Amanda headed for the dungeons for Potions. She walked alone as usual. Behind her she could hear Ron, Hermione and Harry talking. "Oh, I feel like cutting Potions today," she heard Ron moan. "You must be out of your mind wanting to cut classes this close to the exams, Ron!" Hermione argued. "We're not that long from the end of term." Harry sighed. Amanda believed he was tired of hearing them two bicker all the time. She went into the classroom, and found her seat in the back of the classroom.

She had almost forgotten about her dream when Snape entered the classroom. She shrugged, and suddenly remembered her thoughts about her professor. "Morning," he addressed the class. "Turn your books to page 523." Amanda's body shivered as she turned to the right page.

The odd feeling was back, and she found it extremely hard to concentrate. She was usually very attentive in class, and Potions was one of her better subjects, but today nothing Snape said seemed to get to her. All she did was staring at him, her mind thinking naughty thoughts. She managed to make some sort of potion before the lesson was over, but doubted it would do anything more that cause a hick-up.

Snape stood in the front of the class, collecting the potions as usual. One student after another went up to him with their work. Snape commented as usual on Malfoy's excellence and Potter's hopelessness, and Hermione tried to score some extra points by explaining to Snape what she did right, and the others did wrong. Snape sneered at her. Commenting that with her brains, she should have figured out by now that he never gave points to "know-it-alls". Hermione always seemed to get Snape's attention when she wanted. It wasn't always positive, and she never got any points, but Snape always noticed her.

Amanda was as good as Hermione in most subjects, even better in Herbology and Potions, but she didn't put up her hand in every situation, flaunting her cleverness. She was more the quiet type, and since she was in the same year and house as Hermione, no one really noticed her in any situation.

This was okay by Amanda most times, but she was getting tired of Hermione and her constantly being in the spotlight. Being Harry Potter's best friend and the self-claimed most clever student, Hermione always manage to score extra points in classes, and even more attention. Amanda didn't mind Ron or Harry that much. Ron was an okay guy, and Harry never asked for the attention on purpose, but Hermione however…

Amanda felt her anger towards Hermione rise more and more. Where were these feelings coming from? She never minded her roommate that much before. Why was she suddenly so jealous of her getting attention from Snape? It wasn't even good attention?

The next lesson was Divination. Hermione wasn't in this class, and Amanda calmed down a bit. She just prayed they weren't supposed to interpret dreams this lesson. What on earth would she tell if she was asked what she dreamed last night? Luckily Trelawney claimed she had a vision about something awful that was going to happen, and she had to warn the class about it.

Amanda's thoughts were still on Snape, so she didn't catch a word of Trelawney's speech. What was it about this man? Why this obsession? Why him? Why her? Her mind drifted off, and she started fantasizing. What if she got all the attention Hermione did? Would Snape finally notice her? Would he take her hand and pull her to him, kiss her and make lo…

She suddenly came to her senses and shook her head a bit. "Get a grip, Amanda! It was just a dream, you don't want him. He's your professor. He's Snape!" She told herself this over and over again, and didn't even hear Trelawney dismiss the class. She came around as one of her classmates accidentally knocked into her table on the way out of the classroom.

The rest of the day continued as it had that morning. She drifted away in every class, and seeing Snape at meals didn't help. Amanda could swear he was getting more and more handsome and attractive each time she saw him. She tried to get a glance at him as often as she could without anyone noticing her.

One time during dinner, he had looked in her direction and their eyes met briefly. She pulled her eyes away quickly and pretended to look at something else. Did he see her looking at him? Did he know? What if he found out? Amanda shrugged. No one could ever find out. It was just a weird obsession after a dream. Her seventeenth birthday was coming up on Monday, and she had never even kissed a boy before. That was probably the reason. "It will pass soon," she told herself.

But it didn't pass. The following week she dreamed every night about her and Snape, her dreams getting wilder and naughtier every time. She actually craved Snape, and her annoyance with Hermione increased every time he looked at Hermione in class instead of her. She needed his attention. She needed him! But how? To Snape, like everyone else, she was invisible.

"That's it!" she thought. "Invisible!" Wasn't there a spell that could make her invisible? She knew she had heard about it in class in her fourth year, but it wouldn't come up until the seventh and final year. Amanda ran to the library, looking up every charm-book she could find, and there it was – the Disillusionment charm.

It looked complicated, and she understood why this was left until the seventh year. Amanda brought the book back to her dormitory and started to read. She practised all weekend, but it was still too hard. She managed to make her hand slightly opaque, but she just couldn't make herself invisible enough.

By Monday morning, she realized that this was no good. It was taking too long, and she didn't want to wait any longer, her dreams now driving her crazy, and her grades probably falling because of her lack of attention in class. She woke up every night sweating and panting. Her roommates were also starting to give her weird looks, wondering what was wrong with her.

Later that afternoon she was walking up to the castle after an extremely boring Care of Magical Creatures-lesson. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking right behind her, and she could hear Hermione shout at the others: "Oh, you two are hopeless. I don't have time for this. I have work to do. I'll be in the library." She then picked up her pace, and walked hurriedly towards the castle, leaving Ron and Harry a bit puzzled.

"I don't get her, Harry. She's on top of every class, and she still thinks she has to study for her exams to pass," Ron said, and they continued to stroll calmly up the hills. Amanda then suddenly got an idea. She had heard rumours that Harry Potter had an invisibility cloak. Students claimed that he had used several times to get to placed he shouldn't have been. If she only could find out if that was true, and maybe borrow it for a while, she would get herself the best birthday present she could ever get.

She just needed to get Harry alone for a moment, long enough to ask him. But Harry was never around without Ron or Hermione or someone from the Quidditch-team, at least not long enough to get him talking without any interruptions. Then, Amanda's book bag broke, and all her books and quills fell out, and onto the grass. She bent down to pick them up, and Harry and Ron hurried over to help her. "Been there, done that" Ron and Harry both said smiling. Amanda smiled nervously back. Then she heard a voice calling. "Ron! Get up here you slow git!" Ron excused himself, and ran towards the castle, leaving Harry and Amanda alone, picking up her things.

"Thanks," said Amanda. "No problem," Harry answered with a smile. He helped her carry some of her books. Amanda was getting more and more nervous. She had to ask him, before they reached the castle.

She cleared her voice. "Harry?" she asked nervously. "Yeah?" he said. "Is it true that you own an invisibility cloak?" Harry hesitated. "Well, yes," he finally answered. "What about it?" Amanda looked at him with a tiny, questioning smile. "Is it possible to borrow it from you? You see, I need to go to the restricted section of the library, and I can't get any of the teachers to give me permission, so I need to sneak in."

Amanda was surprised how easy the story just came to her. Harry laughed. "Been there, done that," he said with a grin. Amanda looked puzzled. "Did that in my first year," Harry explained. He did, however, look a little uncertain.. "I can pay you," Amanda shot in. "And I will take good care of it." Harry still hesitated. "I'll do your Divination homework for two weeks," she said, knowing he hated doing Trelawney's dream-diary or whatever else she made them do. That seemed to do the trick, because Harry laughed at her, and reached out his hand. "Deal!" he said. Amanda reached out hers, and shook it. "But don't tell anyone about it," he said. Amanda replied quickly: "Same goes for you."

After dinner she went to the library. Since she had promised Harry to do his Divination homework too, she really should get started on her own first. She picked up her Potions book and a piece of parchment. Ron and Harry came into the library, shortly followed by Hermione. They sat down at a table next to Amanda, and picked up their own books.

Amanda, as usual these days, found it very hard to concentrate on the things she should. Her thoughts wandered away on the thing she was about to do, and she'd only written the heading of her homework when she heard Harry say: "Finally finished!" He stood up and started to pack his things in his book bag. "But what about your Divination homework," Ron asked. "You haven't done them already, have you?" "No, but I'll do them tomorrow," Harry replied and continued to put his books into his bag. "But Harry," Hermione said. "Why don't you just do them now? You'll have much better time tonight. Tomorrow you have Quidditch-practice, remember?" Ron nodded. "She's right Harry, I don't like to admit it, but we better to it today." Harry looked at Ron with a surprised look. "Not you too?" he said irritably. "I can't focus on Divination right now anyway, I'll do it tomorrow!"

He picked up his bag, and walked towards the door, leaving Hermione and Ron puzzled. "Well, it's his problem," Hermione said, and went back to her own homework. Ron sighed and reluctantly he went back to his. When Harry passed Amanda on his way out, he gave her a little wink and nodded at her. Amanda packed her things quickly and followed him out of the library.

"Here," Harry said and gave her the cloak and his homework. "Thanks," she replied and put them in her bag. "Take good care of it; don't loose it and DON'T GET CAUGHT!" He looked at her with a serious look, and Amanda felt her heart jump. What if she got caught? Then the cloak would be the least of her problems. But she looked at Harry and tried to give him the most reassuring look she could. "I promise," she said.

Amanda watched Harry going back to Gryffindor tower, and waited until he was out of sight before she headed towards the dungeons. She went into the nearest bathroom. Even though she was allowed to, it would look kind of strange seeing a Gryffindor girl near the dungeons this late. She hid her bag in one of the stalls, pulled the cloak over herself, and went to look at herself in the mirror.

It was a weird experience to look in the mirror and see nothing. Not even a shadow, or a hint that someone was there. She removed the cloak carefully from her head, and saw her face appear out of thin air. She put the cloak over her head again, and stuck out her hands. It was hard to make the hands stick out without the rest of her upper-body showing too. Then she got an idea. She went to her bag and pulled out a roll of Spellotape. She taped the openings of the cloak from the inside, leaving two holes to put her hands through. Perfect! She was ready!

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic, and since English isn't my native language, I will be grateful to any tips on how to make my writing better :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Severus Snape was sitting in his office grading the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second year's homework. He was getting tired. He had been grading papers for hours, and they all seemed to be equally bad. Snape looked at the pile of papers he had left; it was fortunately starting to get smaller.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and muttered to himself. Of course someone had to disturb him now, with only six more papers to grade. "Enter," he called out to the person at the door, but no one came. He called out again, but no reply. He shook his head, and looked down at his work.

Then someone knocked on the door again. "Enter," he shouted angrily at the door, but still no one came. "Stupid kids," he said to himself. Snape rose from his seat, walked furiously to the door, and opened it. He peeked out in the corridor, looking for whoever knocked, but he saw nothing. He was getting annoyed.

It knocked again, and Snape opened the door so quickly he almost fell into the corridor. He walked out of his office and a couple of steps in both directions from his door. "Peeves!" he shouted. "Will you stop doing that? I'm trying to work here!" He walked back to his desk, fell down on his chair and sighed loudly.

Snape managed to grade one more of the papers, and was starting on a new one, when he felt something touch his neck. He clapped his hand on the spot to find out what it had been, but he felt nothing there. He stood up quickly, knocking over a bottle of ink. He hurried to pick up the parchments on his desk so they wouldn't get ink stains all over them, almost forgetting what just happened.

But when Snape sat down after cleaning up the mess, he had the strangest sensation that there was someone in the room with him. He got the feeling that someone or something was watching him, and he could swear that he heard something breathing, and walking carefully across the floor.

The Potions Master stopped working, grabbed his wand, listening carefully to any sound that could indicate that there was someone there. He looked closely at every part of his office, but he saw nothing. Still he could feel that something was not as it should be, and he got off his seat, and started walking around.

With a big crash, a chair was knocked over, and fell to the floor behind him, he heard someone moan. He turned around quickly. "Reveal yourself!" he called out, and pointed his wand at the spot where the chair had landed. But nothing happened. He cast a stunning spell in the same direction, and hoped that he hit the target.

Snape walked quickly over to the chair, and froze, concentrating hard to see if he could pick up any sound or movement that could indicate what had caused this to happen. He thought he heard someone breathe below him and knelt down on the floor.

Suddenly he felt something press against his lips. He backed away. But then he felt it again. What was this? It felt like… someone kissing him? It was, in fact, someone kissing him! The thing or person kissed him with such passion and longing he had never felt before, and, without realizing, he started to return the kiss.

He forgot for a while that he had no idea what was doing this, and just enjoyed every second of it. The kiss lasted for over a minute, but was brutally interrupted by a knock on the door. Albus Dumbledore strolled into his office. Snape got off the floor as fast as he could, and tried to look as normal as possible. But the truth was that, inside, he was longing to get back to the floor, continuing what was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked. "What are you doing on the floor, and why is your face so red?" Snape's voice shivered. "I heard some noises and was investigating when I tripped on this chair and fell over it." He hoped that the story would be convincingly enough to keep Dumbledore from asking more questions.

"OK," the Headmaster answered. "I hope you're alright. I have some papers from the ministry regarding the O.W.L.s. They are changing some of the questions, but I told them that I had to talk to you about it first. Do you have a minute?" "Well…" Snape hesitated. But before he could say anything, Dumbledore had walked to his desk, taken out the papers and sat down. Snape's heart sank. He really didn't want to do this right now, but what could he tell the Headmaster? That an invisible creature was just kissing him, and he'd like to go back to that.

Dumbledore went on for a while, Snape's mind elsewhere. He just nodded and mumbled occasionally. "Severus?" The Headmaster looked at him. Snape nodded, looking straight into thin air. "Severus!" Dumbledore said again more resolute. Snape woke up from his trance and looked at the professor. "Are you with me?" "Oh, I'm sorry Headmaster," Snape answered embarrassed. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. I just can't focus on O.W.L.s right now. My mind is still on those terrible assignments I'm currently grading for the second years. Can we please postpone this until tomorrow? I swear I will be much more focused" he said reassuringly. Dumbledore rose from his chair and smiled. "Of course, Severus. It has been a long day for us all. But please, tell me _before_ I go on rambling for a quarter of an hour next time, will you?" Dumbledore walked out of the office, and closed the door behind him.

Snape picked up his quill, and was determined to finish the papers he was grading. But all the time he was thinking about the kiss. What had done that to him? Was it even human? He really hoped so now, but realized that the thought hadn't even crossed his mind while the kiss had been going on. It had really been _that_ good.

Now, however, he really hoped it was a person. The thought of any other creature kissing him grossed him out. But why couldn't he see the person? He hoped it wasn't a ghost. The very thought of that made his body shiver, and he felt cold. But why invisible? The person obviously didn't want him to see who it was. Why was that? Who could it be?

Unexpectedly his quill flew out of his hand and up in the air, falling to the floor on the other side of his desk. Snape got up, and picked up the quill. He sat down on his chair again, but the quill flew up again. This time it hung in midair for a minute before it started to fly around the room. Snape's eyes followed the quill and saw it fly towards the door into his chambers. All of a sudden, the door opened, and the quill flew into the other room. Snape followed the quill. Was the same person doing this, or had he simply lost his marbles?

Severus Snape walked into his bedroom, and saw the quill hanging over his bed. He looked around the room. He still couldn't see anyone, but was sure that the same being was back. "Who are you?" he asked. No one answered. He went up to his bed and grabbed the quill. He turned around to find whoever was doing this. "Expelliarmus," he heard someone say. His wand flew out of his hand, and he was knocked down to his bed. He fell on his back, and before he could react he heard "Incarcerous!" and he felt his hands being tied to the bedposts. Now Snape started to get scared. What was going on? The kiss had been great, but he had no idea what this person or thing wanted to do with him? He was completely helpless tied to his bed, with his wand on the floor.

"Relax," he heard someone whisper in his ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, quite the opposite in fact." "Kiss me again," he said. He was shocked at the words that came out of his mouth. Had he really said that? He didn't know what this person was capable of, and here he was asking for a kiss? But he then felt something against his lips again, and it was even better than the last time. It was more relaxed than the first one, and shifted from being light and teasing to being passionate and wet.

Then the creature started to nibble his ears, Snape chuckled. It tickled, but also made him more excited. The kiss moved down to his neck. Snape had never been kissed like this before, and he felt more and more aroused. Then it stopped abruptly. Snape opened his eyes, and looked puzzled. "Don't stop", he begged. He felt something heavy press to his legs, and two hands appeared out of thin air right in front of him. He looked at them. It looked like women's hands, and Snape felt relieved. The hands touched his face, and he felt the kiss again. He felt the hands move to his neck, unbuttoning his robes and shirt, leaving his chest bare. The person started to kiss him slowly moving down his body. Not an inch of his chest and stomach was left unkissed or untouched. "Who are you?" he asked again, but still there was no answer.

The weight lifted from his legs, and he felt the kiss to his lips again, while the hands were touching his chest and stomach. He felt one of the hands slowly moving further down his body, then to the outside of his trousers. Snape felt something happen at the touch of the hand, and he could hear the person giggling in his ear. "Good," he heard a whisper. "It was just what I wanted." He felt the trousers open, and the hand slipped to the inside of his underwear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amanda stayed in Snape's arms for a while. She knew that it was past curfew**, **but she just wanted to stay a little longer. Even though his arms were still tied to the bedpost, it was so good to lie beside him, feeling his warmth, hearing his breath get heavier and just savour every moment.

She noticed that he was falling asleep, and waited until she was sure that he had. She got up, and walked towards the door. Amanda turned around to get one last look at her teacher. He looked so peaceful, so vulnerable, so happy. She smiled. She was sure that no one had ever seen him like this, so beautiful. "Happy birthday to me," the girl whispered under her breath, looking at the man on the bed. She flicked her wand and untied him before she walked out and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

She picked up her bag in the bathroom, but decided to wear the cloak until she was outside the common room. Amanda pulled of the cloak, gave the fat lady the password and climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room. A bunch of Gryffindors were still there, all eyes on her as she entered. It was not a common sight to see Amanda Greene breaking curfew, and all looked puzzled. She just gave them a nervous grin and found a chair in one of the corners. She picked up her books, and started doing Harry's divination homework with a big smile on her face.

An hour passed, and only Amanda and the golden trio were left in the common room. Hermione yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed," she said. "What about you two?" "Pretty soon," said Ron, "I just have to finish Harry off here." The two were playing wizard chess, and Ron was winning as usual. Hermione grabbed her books, and headed towards the girl's dormitory. Soon after, Ron and Harry started tidying up the chessboard and their books. As they walked towards their dormitory, Harry pretended to have forgotten something, and let Ron head up to bed on his own.

"So? How did it go? Did you get what you needed?" he asked Amanda. "Oh, yes," Amanda answered dreamily. Harry looked at her with a weird expression on his face. Amanda, just realizing what she just said, tried to cover up her slip-up. "Er… I mean, I found one really brilliant book, but I couldn't take it with me, and there were so many other books I didn't get to check out. Is it possible to borrow the cloak for a couple more nights? I just have to get back there."

Harry hesitated for a moment, but gave in. "Ok, you can have the cloak tomorrow night as well, but after that you're on your own. You know there's a disillusionment charm, don't you? That would be so much more practical than borrowing my cloak all the time." "I know," said Amanda. "But it's really hard! I've been practicing for a long time, but all I can do is this."

She took out her wand and pointed it at her hand. The hand vanished from sight. "Looks good to me," Harry laughed. Amanda looked shocked at her hand. She had never been able to do that before. The hand had never disappeared completely, and never this long. Slowly, the hand became visible again, and Harry said smilingly: "It seems like you are getting there though. You can borrow the cloak tomorrow, but keep practicing." Amanda thanked him, and gave him his homework. "Here, and thanks a lot, Harry! You have no idea what this means to me." She packed her things and went up to her dormitory.

That night Amanda _really_ had trouble sleeping, but she didn't care. Her mind was reliving every second of her encounter with Snape, and she lay in bed smiling. After a couple of hours, she finally dozed of, and started dreaming about him instead. The dream seemed even more real than the previous ones, but she woke up much more relaxed than she had been earlier, knowing that the dream actually could happen if she wanted it to…

The next morning, she went down to breakfast, grabbed some pieces of toast and started eating. She looked up at the staff table. Snape wasn't there. "I wonder where he is," she thought to herself, and no sooner had the thought crossed her mind, then Snape walked into the great hall. He looked different. He looked nervous and exhausted.

Amanda stared at him as he sat down at the table, worrying that he didn't like what she had done to him the previous night. The worrying vanished after a couple of minutes. Amanda looked at her teacher every chance she got during breakfast, and she noticed that Snape's mind seemed to be elsewhere today. Some of the other staff members tried to talk to him, but he didn't seem to notice. But sometimes, when he thought no one was watching him, she could see a small smile appear on his face.

This morning's lessons flew by, and before Amanda even realized, it was lunchtime. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, and could hear some third years whispering as Snape came into the room. "What's up with Snape today?" Amanda heard a small blonde girl ask her friends. "He was so quiet and not nearly as grumpy as usual. He even gave me points for my potion." "I don't know," her friend answered. "But I'm not complaining, and I hope it stays this way for a really long time." Amanda felt a rush of happiness. Not only did this project of hers make _her_ happy. It also seemed to make Snape happy, and that seemed to make the rest of the students happy also. This was a marvellous bonus.

She looked up at her teacher again. He looked as distant as he had at breakfast. Amanda felt her feelings towards him rise even more, and she knew that she had to go back to him tonight. She didn't know where these feelings came from, but the thought of not seeing him, kissing him and touching him again made her body freeze. She needed him more than she had before. The Gryffindor ran to the library, and started doing her homework. She wanted to finish it even sooner than yesterday, leaving her more time in the dungeons doing her new favourite after-school activity.

After dinner, Amanda rushed back to the Gryffindor common room, and finished up her homework as fast as she could. She ran up to her bedroom and grabbed the invisibility cloak, stuffed it in her pocket and walked determined towards the dungeons. She went into the same bathroom and pulled the cloak over herself. She stopped for a minute. Was she really going to do this again? What if he didn't want her to come back? She had lost he element of surprise now, and he probably knew she was coming back. What if he managed to get the cloak off her, or somehow find out who was under it? Amanda would die if he found out.

She stayed in the bathroom for a couple of minutes thinking hard on what she should do. But the more she thought about it, and realized what a bad idea this was, the more the thought of him, and her feelings grew inside her. She had to do this. Amanda made up her mind, and slid carefully out of the bathroom.

Nervous, Amanda paused outside Snape's door, wondering how she was going to get into his office. She didn't dear to just walk in. He would know immediately what was going on, and probably stun her or something. But she didn't really want to repeat yesterday's way either. He would know if she knocked, and then didn't come in. She decided to knock and wait, keeping her wand ready to disarm him as he opened the door.

Amanda's body was trembling with excitement and fright as she heard his steps getting closer to the door. Suddenly three Slytherin-girls came strolling up the corridor towards her. The invisible Gryffindor flung herself to the wall next to the door, and hoped that they hadn't seen her wand sticking out from under the cloak.

The door flew open, and Snape rushed out. He looked at the three girls, and a disappointed look appeared on his face. "Exactly what are you three think you're doing, disturbing me?" He looked furious. The girls jumped, and looked positively frightened. "We didn't do anything, sir," the tallest one answered with a shivering voice. Amanda seized the opportunity as Snape walked away from the door, and slid through and into the office. She could hear Snape shouting in the corridor taking twenty points from Slytherin for disturbing his work.

Amanda hurried to open the bedroom door, and walked into the next room. She was more nervous this time. Last night she hadn't really known what she was doing. She just reacted on impulse. This time, however, was different. She heard him come back into the office, and she became even more anxious.

She stood next to the bed, holding her breath, listening to every movement and sounds in the other room. She heard him stop for a while. Then she heard him move slowly towards the bedroom. His head peered carefully through the door opening, and he walked slowly into the room, looking around.

"Expelliarmus!" She watched him as he flew backwards and landed on his back on the bed. His wand flew out of his hands and onto the floor behind him. She tied him up, as she had done last time, and crawled onto the bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear. "I don't like to do this, but I can't trust you not trying to stun me again. I'm just glad you missed last night." "Me too," Snape whispered back. She lent over him, and their lips met. But Snape pulled away, and said: "If I could only know who you are, then I won't try to stun you." Amanda ignored this, and went back to kissing his soft lips. She couldn't let him know. Not yet anyway, maybe not ever…

Amanda stuck her arms out of the cloak, and started touching his face. She moved her hands to his collar, and gently started to unbutton his robes and shirt. She kissed every part of his chest as she unbuttoned his clothes. She loved his reactions to her undressing and kissing him, but this was taking to long. With a flick of her wand, all of his garments vanished from his body.

Her lips worked his chest and abdomen before moving on to his arm. Suddenly she stopped. So it was true… she had heard rumours of him being a Death Eater, but didn't really want to believe it. But there it was, the proof right in front of her, flashing before her eyes. Amanda was frozen. She just stared at the horrifying mark on his arm.

Snape must have noticed what had happened, because he said tenderly to her: "Don't worry about that. I was young and foolish. I'm not one of them anymore. Trust me." Amanda didn't do anything; she just sat there, staring at his arm. Was it true? Was he really on the good side? What had she gotten herself into?

But then she looked at his face. His expression seemed to be telling the truth, and since Dumbledore obviously also trusted him, there must have been something to it. She looked straight into his eyes. His eyes were flickering, since he didn't know where to look. "You promise?" she whispered. "I promise!" he whispered back. Amanda smiled to herself, and went back to kissing him. But still she avoided the mark on his arm. "It's just too weird to kiss that," she thought.

She moved herself further down his body, now kissing and licking his stomach and hips. She heard him moan in pleasure, and she loved it. The thought that she could bring that kind of pleasure to her teacher really turned her on, and she could feel the urge of having him near her even more.

The girl started to kiss his inner thigh, just above the knees, and moved upwards. The Potions Master groaned. She grinned, and decided to tease him a bit. She continued licking the inside of his thighs and when she had almost made it all the way up to his crotch, she stopped, and started on the other leg. Snape cried out in desperation. And Amanda could see him, fully erect, just pleading for more.

She kissed every part of his body except from the part he really wanted her to get to. She enjoyed watching him suffer like this. She liked teasing him. But after a while, the Gryffindor couldn't hold herself, and finally she moved her mouth to his erection. Snape made a sound of relief, and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was five o'clock in the morning when Severus Snape woke up, freezing. He was lying naked on his bed, the covers just over small parts of his body. His arms were aching from being tied to the bedposts the night before, but still he felt marvellous.

The Potions Master quickly let his hands search the bed, but he felt nothing. And since his arms were untied and his wand lay carefully placed on the nightstand, he came to the conclusion that she had left. Snape pulled the covers over his body, and his thoughts went to the girl, or woman, who had made him feel so fantastic. Who was she? Did he even know her? She had to be either a student or a member of staff here at Hogwarts. But who could it be?

He had never seen her face or her body, never seen the colour of her eyes or her hair. He'd never even touched her with his hands. He had only seen her hands, and felt their gentle and passionate touch. The hands, as he vaguely could remember, looked young. This couldn't be an old woman, and he was happy that was the case. The thought of it being Minerva McGonagall, or some other old hag, made him shiver.

Snape shook his head and started speculating again. It was definitively the hands of a young woman or girl. Or maybe a boy? She definitely smelled like a girl though. A typical girly mixture of a flower based shampoo and perfume.

It would probably be one of the students he thought, that was probably why she didn't want him to know who she was. Maybe it was one of the seventh years? She must know quite a lot of advanced magic since she could make herself invisible. They didn't learn that spell before the seventh year.

On the other hand, he could still see her hands. If she used a disillusionment charm, why hadn't she made them invisible too? But the hands weren't always visible. They only came into view when she was touching him; something was covering them up the rest of the time, like a cloak or something. A cloak? An invisibility cloak? That had to be it.

Suddenly a horrible thought struck him: "Potter!" He knew that Potter had an invisibility cloak, and that it was a really good one. So the person had to know Potter… or maybe it was Potter? That thought sent chills down his spine.

"Maybe it is Granger", he thought. She knew Potter, and would be able to get her hands on the cloak for sure. But surely it couldn't be her. She loathed him, and the feeling was mutual. They always looked at each other with disgusted looks. Or was that the reason she didn't want him to know it was her? He wondered for a minute, before deciding to get up, get dressed and get ready for his day.

Snape went down to breakfast, his thoughts continuously on the two previous nights. His eyes glided over the Great Hall, looking at all the students. It had to be one of them. And he had to find out whom!

If only he had any sign or hint to whom it could be. But all he had was the image of the hands, and that wasn't even that great. His mind were sort of elsewhere when the hands was touching his body. He hadn't really studied them. The person also always whispered when she talked to him, so he had never heard the voice properly either. He was never prepared to listen when the voice had called out incantations. If only he knew _something_ that could point out the right girl…

The first couple of lessons that day seemed to last forever to Snape. He was teaching the first-years before lunch, but his mind never abandoned the girl, and his determination to find out who she was. Since all the first-year girls were out of the question, "Thank Merlin for that," he thought, he couldn't wait to finish the lessons, and keep looking for any sign on who it could be.

At lunchtime, his eyes started to glide over the Great Hall again, and he saw Granger, Weasley and Potter sitting huddled together at the Gryffindor table, whispering to each other. Was it one of them? Could it be Granger? He had to find out, and he would soon get the chance. He had the Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years after lunch, and he decided to study Granger as thoroughly as he could, without awakening suspicion. And if he didn't find out then, he'd ask Potter about the cloak.

The lesson started, and as soon as he had walked into the classroom, he tapped the blackboard, and the instructions for today's assignment came to view. "Get to work," he said, and then started strolling around the room; his eyes fixed on Granger. But she didn't notice anything. She didn't look up from her work once. He went over to her desk and looked down at her working intensely. He sniffed deeply, but there was no familiar smell. Still she didn't look at him; it was like he didn't exist.

"That was odd", he said to himself. If this was the same girl that had been in his chambers the last two nights, she ought to at least have tried to get a quick look at him once during class. He was sure of that. The invisible girl obviously liked him, in some sort of weird way, and being that passionate at night, had to influence her someway during the lesson. But Granger didn't seem to care.

Then he saw Ron Weasley leaning towards Granger and whispering something in her ear. Granger replied in the same way, and Snape seized his chance. "Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. If something is that important that you have to discuss it during my class, you probably won't mind sharing it with the rest of the class, would you?"

Hermione Granger shed him the most despised look he could ever imagine, and Snape's suspicion went away at once. This was unmistakably not the right girl, and he felt relieved. He couldn't even start to imagine what he would do if it was her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"It's always her!" Amanda thought as she watched Snape circling around Hermione's desk. Why her? She's just an arrogant know-it-all. What is so special about her? Amanda thought that the things she had done to her professor would get his attention off Hermione, but she was obviously wrong. She had never seen Snape this focused on Hermione before. And he didn't even have that usual despising expression on his face when he looked at her. He was actually giving her an investigating look.

Amanda felt a little bit better as Snape sneered at Hermione and Ron and their whispering. But she still felt jealous of Hermione, and furious at her and Snape, she looked down at her Potions assignment, and decided to concentrate on that instead. Maybe she could make a better potion than Hermione at least…

The lesson drew nearer to the end, and it was time to hand in their work to Snape. The class started cleaning up after themselves, and suddenly Amanda saw Snape walking up to Harry's desk. He lent down to speak to him, and Amanda sprung up from her desk and pretended to have to get something from the shelf next to Harry's desk, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Snape spoke in a low voice so that no one else would hear: "Mister Potter", Snape hissed. "It seems that someone in some sort of invisibility cloak has been coming into my office the last evenings. Do you have anything to do with this?" Amanda gasped! "This was it," she thought. He would find out, and that in front of the entire class. She wanted to curl up and die right there on the floor.

Harry gave Amanda a questioning look. She looked back, pleadingly, shaking her head. "Please!" she thought. "Don't tell him! Don't tell him!" Harry turned to Snape and said with a firm voice: "I have no idea what you're talking about, sir!" Snape frowned at him, and went back to his desk getting ready to collect today's work from his students. Amanda mouthed the words "Thank you" to Harry and hurried back to her place. She handed in her potion and walked quickly out of the classroom.

That was close! Now she had to make up some story to Harry why she was in Snape's office. And fast... Harry came towards her with a shocked expression on his face. "What was that about?" he asked her angrily. "You said you were going to the library, not Snape's office. What in Merlin's name were you doing in Snape's office?" Amanda gulped. She didn't know what to say. "Er…" she started, her mind working as fast as possible, "I…"

"Are you stealing Potions ingredients?" Harry asked her. "Yes!" Amanda replied quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would find out." "Are you completely mental? I told you to be careful and don't get caught, and you sneak into Snape's office? That's like the worst thing you can do. He always finds out!"

Harry was furious. Amanda felt the tears filling up in her eyes. How could she have been this stupid? Now she was never going to borrow the cloak again and never been able to go back. She didn't even know if she wanted to go back. If it was this dangerous, and Snape only noticed Hermione anyway, what was the point?

Harry demanded his cloak back, and Amanda gave it to him without arguing. He walked with a fast pace away from her, leaving a sobbing Amanda in the corridor of the dungeon. She walked slowly back to her dormitory. She didn't care that she missed the last lessons that afternoon; she didn't want to be around people right now, and especially Harry. She threw herself on her bed, crying. Again, how could she have been this stupid? All of this trouble for just some moments of pleasure?

"But what a pleasure," she thought. Although she hadn't allowed her professor to touch her yet, she had loved every second they've had together. She could just imagine what it would feel like if he could return the touches. Just the thought of him made her feel warm and aroused.

She longed to go back to him and his kisses. She longed to touch his body, hear him breathe heavily in her ear, watching him as he climaxed with a big smile on his scarred, but beautiful, face. She loved every part of his body; his long black hair, his dark mysterious eyes, his soft hands, his well trimmed muscles and his smile. She just adored his smile. She had never seen him smile before, just the small smirks he gave whenever he had hassled one of his least favourite students.

Amanda loved the way that he kissed her; so gently and in a way a so uncertain. She believed he wasn't the most experienced man in that area, and with her being invisible to him, she wasn't surprised that he did.

He was not the same man as she had pictured him to be during the soon to be six years she had known him. She had always believed him to be a cold, hateful man, who never would be able to enjoy anything. But she had been proven wrong. Just the way he had kissed her back, and pleaded her to kiss him, showed a man who needed someone to make him feel good about himself. And his behaviour and mood the following day had amplified that.

The girl started to wonder what it would be like if she allowed him to touch her. The thought of his hands all over her body, him kissing her wherever he wanted to, him taking a bit more control, but her still in command, made her feel even more excited. She couldn't give up on this. She couldn't give up on him. She had to find a way to see him, and somehow let him know that she was not Hermione! She _had_ to master the disillusionment charm, and soon!

Amanda got up, grabbed her wand and started practising. The last time she had tried, she managed to do much more than she had ever done before. That had to mean she was getting better at it.

She stayed in her room, practising all afternoon, missing dinner completely. But she didn't care. Her mind was determined to do this! Around ten, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione entered the dormitory, and Amanda pulled the curtains around her bed to hide what she was doing. She didn't want anyone to know or to disturb her.

But at eleven-thirty she still couldn't make herself invisible for more than a quarter of an hour, and that was not nearly enough time. This was apparently not going to happen tonight. Disappointed, she decided to call it a day, put on her nightgown and went to bed, hoping to at least dream about him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Snape was fuming. It was well past midnight, and he was still pacing restlessly around his office. Where was she? Why hadn't she come? He had been in his office since after dinner, hoping that she would turn up again. He was determined to find out who she was that evening, but no one came. He flinched at every sound in the corridors, waiting for the familiar knock on the door, but it never came.

He sat down at his desk again, looking at the piles of parchment he ought to have graded, but he couldn't focus on them at all. He decided to go to bed. She knew where that was, and could find him there if she came. He would be ready for her…

He got undressed and crawled into bed. He was tired, but wasn't able to fall to sleep. He just laid there, his thoughts on the girl and her touch, her kiss, her whisper, her smell. God, he wished he could see her. Wished he could touch her, kiss her and please her. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time. Not since Lily…

But it had been different with Lily. He had loved Lily. This was just physical, just lust. Or was it? It had to be! He couldn't love someone he didn't know, someone he had never seen? He didn't know this girl, and for all he knew she could be the most obnoxious thing he had ever met, and really unpleasant to be around outside the bedroom. But on the other hand, she really knew her stuff in there…

Snape felt something happen below his waist. Just the thought of her made him hard. Why wasn't she there with him tonight? What had happened? Did he scare her away? Or had she got what she came for, and was finished with him?

But who was this girl? She was probably a student, and that really complicated things. He was a teacher, and couldn't be involved with a student. So maybe it was best that he didn't know who she was, or things in the classroom would be pretty awkward afterwards. On the other hand, it was almost the end of term, and if this girl was a seventh year, he wouldn't be her teacher for much longer… But what could he do? He couldn't perform Legilimency on every seventh year girl in Hogwarts. That would be impossible. He needed more clues on which girl it was.

Before Snape had come to any conclusions on how to manage this, his alarm clock rang, and he jumped up. Had he really been laying here all night thinking about this girl? And she hadn't even bothered to show up? He hadn't slept at all, and still he wasn't anywhere near to finding out anything. This made him really grumpy. He got dressed and went up to breakfast.

His mood hadn't improved when he started lessons, and the fact that he had to teach the incredibly stupid Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second years didn't make matters better. He could swear that this was the most ignorant group of students he had ever taught, and that they actually appeared to know less now, than last week.

Snape put vanishing spells on each of their Potions as they came up to him to hand them in, and several of the small girls started crying as they left the classroom. "Stupid kids," he thought. "Neither could make a potion to save their lives."

The next lessons weren't better, and he wondered why on earth all of his students suddenly seem to have lost any little bit of potion-talent they have had. Today nothing seemed to go right. He packed his things and headed up to the Great Hall for lunch. On his way up to the staff table, he heard some Hufflepuffs whispering and muttering behind his back as he walked past them.

He turned on his heal, and stared right into the eyes of a little brown-haired girl. She looked terrified. "What did you just say, Miss Roberts?" He sneered at her. The little girl gulped. The tears appeared in her eyes, and she couldn't make a sound. "What was that?" he asked again.

At once a tall boy came and put his arms around the little girl. He starred back at Snape and gave him an angry look. "Don't you have anything better to do than to bother small and innocent second years?" he asked him. "What seems to be your problem, Mister Roberts?" Snape said. "Stop bothering my sister! It's not her fault that you have completely lost it today!" the boy replied bravely. The group around him nodded and started muttering amongst themselves.

Snape felt the anger press from the inside. "Lost it?" he yelled at the group of terrified looking Hufflepuffs. "What do you mean lost it?" He was furious, and his hand gripped hard around his wand. "Now, now, Severus", he heard a calm voice behind him and an arm on his shoulder. "Let's get you some food now, shall we? You look like you need it?" Dumbledore had appeared behind him.

Snape turned and looked puzzled. The entire Great Hall had suddenly fallen completely silent, and every eye was fixed on him. Dumbledore gave him a little push to make him start walking. Snape didn't protest. Together they walked to the staff table, and Dumbledore whispered to him: "I don't know what has gotten in to you today, but it has to seize immediately. I can't have a teacher attacking students without reason, now can I? Snape nodded. "I'm sorry Headmaster," he replied. "It won't happen again." He sat down at his seat, wondering what had just happened.

After lunch he went back to the Potions classroom, and started to get things ready for the sixth years. The students came into the room, all of them considering him carefully before they entered. After a while the classroom had filled up with sceptically looking students.

Snape didn't even look at his class when he said: "Today you are going to work in pairs. Turn your books to page 612. Instructions are on the blackboard." He tapped the blackboard with his wand, and the instructions came to view.

He then turned to his class, and saw a girl in the front row raise her hand. "Yes, Miss Brown?" he asked. "I'm sorry professor, but Parvati is ill, and I have no one to work with," she said uncertainly. Snape looked at the classroom, and saw that there was also an empty seat in the back. "Miss Brown, you will apparently be working with the other colourful girl in this class today," he said irritably. "The seat next to Miss Greene is empty." Apparently she hadn't bothered to look for herself. Lavender Brown, rose from her seat, and moved to the back of the class. "Now get to work", he said.

The Potions Master sat down at his desk, and didn't look up for several minutes. His mind was on the episode in the Great Hall. How could he have exploded like that in front of everybody? He had to get a grip on himself. He looked at his students working in an uncomfortable silence, and got up and started walking around the classroom.

Even though the class did not make a sound, he noticed that not much had changed in their attempt to make Potions. Longbottom, Potter and Weasley still had no idea what they were doing, while Malfoy, Granger and some other students were as usual in control of the situation. He walked past every desk in the classroom, and as he reached the back of the class he suddenly felt a familiar scent through his nose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Amanda felt nervous. Snape was obviously not in a good mood today, and she had a horrible feeling that she knew why… She had felt awful last night herself, when she realized that she wasn't able to go see him, but she had never thought that it would afflict him like this. And now Snape was circling her desk. Did he know it was her? No, how could he? He obviously thought it was Hermione. Or at least he did yesterday…

She noticed, however, that he didn't care about Hermione today; maybe he didn't think it was her after all? But why was he circling though? He walked around the classroom, but somehow he always ended up in the back where she and Lavender were working.

Lavender nudged her, and she realized that she had forgotten to stir the cauldron for a while. She shook her head and started stirring. Lavender yelled out: "No, it's anti-clockwise you idiot!" Snape starred at them, and Amanda's face turned red. He came towards them. "Miss Brown and Miss Greene, what seems to be the problem here?"

Amanda froze and stopped breathing, but Lavender had no problem speaking. "It's her!" she pointed at Amanda, "She's ruining the potion." Snape looked at Amanda, and then at Lavender. "Well isn't it good that you are here to look after that things are done properly then? Ten points from Gryffindor for disturbing the class! Now get back to work." And then he walked away from them.

Amanda felt relieved and could finally breathe again. She went back to stirring the cauldron while Lavender was cutting the ingredients. But it wasn't long before Snape was back. Why was he doing that? Then she saw it. He was looking at Lavender! What in Merlins name did he want with Lavender? He seemed to suddenly have become obsessed with her. Did he think it was she who had been sneaking into his office? Or was something going on between them?

Lavender was of course the biggest slut at Hogwarts, there was not a boy at the school over 15 she hadn't kissed or gone out with. Lavender was also the only one who had dared to speak during today's lesson, but Amanda had thought that was because she hadn't noticed his mood, or was just incredibly stupid. Amanda noticed that she once again felt extremely jealous. Yesterday it had been Hermione, today Lavender. What was it about the girls in this class and Snape?

The rest of the lesson Amanda noticed that her teacher was looking at Lavender every chance he got with the same searching look he had given Hermione the previous day. If he wasn't doing that, he was walking around the classroom, and mostly behind Amanda and Lavender. Lavender on the other hand, didn't seem to notice. It seemed that Amanda's impression that Lavender was in fact just stupid was correct. If anything was going on between them, she would not be able to hide it. Lavender was okay that way.

A tiny smile appeared on Amanda's face, but she was growing restless inside at the thought that Snape obviously was considering Lavender for some strange reason. She needed to stop this. She couldn't let Snape know it was her, but she couldn't let him go around thinking it was Lavender or Hermione either.

That evening she stayed in her bedroom practising the disillusionment charm. She was doing a lot better, but not nearly well enough. What if she suddenly became visible when she was still with him? The longest she had managed to make herself invisible was twenty-seven minutes. And that was _not_ enough time considering everything she wanted to do with Snape. But the girl needed to let him know that it wasn't any of the two girls he had thought it was. Maybe she could go down there for a short visit. Just to tell him and maybe give him a little kiss? She longed to kiss those lips again.

She decided to give it a try. The Gryffindor walked down to the bathroom near the dungeons, and put the spell on herself. She walked through the corridor, her heart pumping faster as she approached his door. She paused for a minute outside the door and then opened it quickly and walked into the office. She disarmed him, and cast a freezing spell so that he couldn't move.

Amanda went up to him and placed herself behind him. She lent in on him, nervously stroking his hair away from his face and whispered in his ear: "I'm not who you think I am. You have been wrong in you assumptions." Then she kissed him. "If you behave, I'll be back," she whispered and walked to the door. She turned around, released him from her spell, and ran away as fast as she could so that he wouldn't follow her.

She didn't lift the charm before she stood on the outside of the portrait hole. She gave the Fat Lady the password, and climbed through. She went up to her dormitory, threw herself on the bed, digging her face in her pillow and let out a shriek of joy. She had done it! She had actually done it. She felt like she was walking on clouds.

But twenty-seven minutes wasn't nearly good enough. She had to do even better. She found the book with the description of the charm, looking for any helpful hints she could find. She stayed in her room reading the book, and made different parts of her body disappear. Then she made her whole body invisible and started timing herself. She picked up her school books, and started doing her homework, regularly checking if her body wasn't showing.

Parvati and Lavender came into the room almost two hours later, and Amanda froze. It wouldn't be good if anyone knew what she was doing, and especially not her two gossipy roommates. She tried to stay completely still until they had gone to bed. Then she packed her things away as quiet as she could and sneaked out of the door, hoping she wouldn't run into Hermione on the way.

Amanda hoped they hadn't noticed anything, but she didn't worry two much. Those two girls weren't exactly known for keeping their eyes open to that kind of details. She looked at the time. She had been completely invisible for two hours. Amanda's heart leapt. She had never stayed in the dungeons for longer than that before.

She lifted the charm, and went happily down to the common room. It was too late for her to go see him tonight, but she was determined to do it the following day. This time it was going to be even better. She was sure of it. She sat down at an empty table and finished her homework. She didn't even care that Harry was sitting in an armchair by the fire ignoring her.

The next day flew by. The lessons seemed to become shorter and shorter as the day passed, and from what she had heard, Snape had been in a much better mood today than he had been for days. Amanda liked hearing this, because she didn't know how things would turn out if he had been as grumpy as he had been lately. She used all her free time that day doing homework. She did not want to sit in the library or the common room doing homework tonight. She had better things to do!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Severus Snape was once more sitting in his office grading papers. He had been sitting there all evening and was getting tired. Still, he didn't want to go to bed. He had the feeling that he'd soon be getting a visitor. He had, as she had told him to, behaved.

His thoughts went back to the last visit he had got. A short one, but all the same very appreciated. She had told him that he was wrong in his assumptions. What did she mean by that? Did she know that he had briefly thought that she was Granger or Brown? How did she know that?

Suddenly the door opened, and he felt his heart jump. Was it her? Was she back? He stood up from his chair, and not long after he felt someone breathing down his neck. Then he heard a familiar whisper. "Tonight the rules have changed," the voice said. "I won't tie you up tonight, but then I'll have to trust that you won't do anything stupid. If you try to hex me, or any spell to try to reveal my identity, I will never come back. Do you understand me?

Snape nodded. He really wanted to find out who this girl was, but he didn't want to jeopardize her not coming back either. "So you've finally mastered the disillusionment charm then?" he asked her. "How did you know?" "Oh, I have my ways," he answered with a smile on his face.

He felt her hand taking his, and pull him into the bedroom. He didn't object. She pushed him to the wall, and her lips pressed to his. His hands found her hair, and his fingers glided through it as he let her tongue slide in his mouth.

Suddenly he felt her legs cling around his hips. He moved his hands further down, holding her firmly at her back. He started to kiss her neck, and felt the scent of her extremely stimulating. He heard her groan as he bit lightly at her earlobes. How he had longed for this moment; to finally touch her and be able to be the one to please her.

Their lips met again, and Snape carried her to his bed. He put her down gently, removed his robes, and lay down beside her. He let his arms slide on the inside to her invisible robes, and felt something he didn't expect. "Well, Miss Invisible," he chuckled. It was definitely a girl; he had felt that much of her to know for sure at this point. "It seems that you have forgotten to put on clothes today." "I wish I could say the same about you," she whispered in reply.

She flung herself on top of him, and he felt her hands unbuttoning his shirt and her mouth kissing his chest as it became bare. He grabbed her and they switched places. He located her head and her lips, and started kissing her. Now taking more command. He wanted to show her that he wanted her as much as she, for some strange reason, wanted him. He moved his kisses down her neck, feeling his way down her body. It was a bizarre feeling to see the room around him, feel her, but not see her, so he closed his eyes.

Snape could feel his other senses becoming stronger. He became more aware of the smells, the sounds, the taste and the touches. He removed her robes completely, kissed her firmly and then started working his way down her neck and to her breasts. He heard her sigh as he let his tongue play with her nipples. A smile appeared on his face. He loved hearing her enjoying what he was doing to her. He continued his kisses to her belly, and he could feel her body getting tense as he got closer to her centre.

He decided it was time for a little revenge and stopped just as he was about to give her a very special kiss. He heard her groan with disappointment and he laughed. "Well, it seems like the tables have turned, little Miss Invisible," Snape said with a large grin.

She moaned. "What? Are you disappointed?" he asked teasingly. "Would you like me to continue?" "Oh God, yes!" He felt her hands grabbing his head and pushing it down. "As you wish," he laughed, and his lips and tongue found the place he had left.

He could feel himself getting harder as he kissed and licked her. He drew in the taste of her, and it was the most wonderful taste he had ever felt. "Stop..." He heard her whisper. He stopped, and looked confused. "It's your turn now," she continued. She grabbed Snape by his shirt and lifted his body to sitting position. She removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. Then she pushed him down, and started unbuttoning his trousers, releasing his erection from its prison.

She ripped of his trousers and boxers and started kissing his chest and stomach, slowly but determined working her way down to his cock. When she reached it, she didn't tease him like she did the last time, but got straight to business.

The Potions Master sighed as her mouth found his fully erect member. It was even better than the last time, he thought. His hands found her hair and he let his fingers run through it. It was soft and silky to the touch, and long. He wondered what colour it was, but his thought was soon interrupted by the extreme sensation he was feeling further down his body.

He felt that he wasn't going to last very much longer, and she probably noticed it too, because she suddenly stopped and moved her way up to his head again. She kissed him gently on his lips and whispered: "I need you inside me. I need you now!" He grabbed her, and launched himself on top of her. Feeling his way forward, he found her opening and slid into her. The feeling was magnificent. He never imagined that anything could feel that good.

Snape moved carefully in and out of her at first, both of them were breathing heavier and faster. He felt her body join his rhythm, and together they accelerated the pace. He was thrusting harder and harder until he felt something like an explosion, and the most wonderful release he could ever imagine. He felt her tighten around him and sigh loudly with relief. They clutched to each other as they let the orgasms ride out, and stayed in each others arm for a while before they collapsed on the bed.

She sighed again, and Snape smiled to himself. It was the most wonderful sound of all, and it would cling to his mind for a long time. The sigh of a girl who had just experienced great pleasure. And it was because of him she was feeling this way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Amanda was happy. She was lying in her Potions teacher's bed, both completely naked, just kissing and caressing each other. She was in his arms, and felt his fingers run through her hair. It was one of the most wonderful feelings she had ever experienced. A grin developed on her face. She could think of one feeling that was even better though…

She wished she could stay like this forever, but she knew that she already had been there for a while, and that she ought to get out of there before the charm wore off. "Just a little longer," she thought. "I can't leave just yet!"

Her eyes caught his, and she saw that he was smiling too. It had really been a successful evening. She kissed him and tightened her arms around him. He kissed her forehead and said with a little giggle in his voice: "So, you're a blonde." Amanda startled. What did he just say? How could he know? Then she saw it. Part of her hair was starting to become visible.

The girl jumped up from the bed, panicking. The charm was wearing off. She needed to get out. But where were her robes? They were still invisible, and somewhere on the floor. She got down and frantically started feeling around for them. But she couldn't find the robes anywhere. She just had to run for it.

Amanda picked up her wand, and hurried out of his bedroom and through his office, noticing that her hands were beginning to show as well. She threw herself into the nearest bathroom, and into one of the stalls. Panting, she lifted the charm on herself, standing in the stall completely naked. Then she drew her breath, concentrated really hard and cast the spell again. She watched herself disappear, and her breath calmed down.

What about her robes? She needed to get them back. But dared she go back to him now? He had seen her hair, and Merlin knows if some other part of her body showed too. But she needed her robes. She couldn't go back to Gryffindor tower naked. Even if she was invisible, someone might notice someone coming through the portrait hole, or some of her roommates were bound to react if someone they couldn't see came into the dorm and started looking around for clothes.

She decided to go back to him. She was at least invisible again, and had bought herself a bit more time. She walked carefully through the corridor and towards his office, just dodging three Slytherin fifth year boys. She waited until they had disappeared behind a corner before she slipped through Snape's office door.

Amanda walked soundlessly to his bedroom door, and peered through. There, stood a naked Snape in the middle of the room, holding her black school robes. Amanda gulped. Then he turned to her, stretched out his hand holding the robes. "I assume you want this back." He smiled. Amanda took the robe and put it on. Snape laughed. "Now, that is a weird look."

Amanda looked at herself and started giggling too. All Snape saw was probably a pair of Hogwarts robes floating in the middle of the room. "So you're a blonde, Gryffindor girl." Snape said wonderingly. Amanda became nervous. The badge on her robes had exposed even more of her identity. He had found out that she was a Gryffindor. She needed to get away before he found out anything else.

She walked up to him, kissed him and whispered: "Thank you" Then she rushed out of his bedroom and out in the corridor. All of a sudden she remembered that her body was invisible, but her clothes were not, so she ran to the bathroom and lifted the charm completely. Then she headed back to Gryffindor common room, both happy and a little anxious by tonight's adventure.

The following week seemed to last forever. Amanda didn't dare to go back to the dungeons, although her body ached to feel him near her again. The Potions lessons were becoming almost unbearable.

She watched Snape walk around the classroom and all she wanted to do was jump up from her desk and kiss him. He obviously hadn't found out it was her yet, because he completely ignored her like he always had. But every time he walked past her in the classroom and his robes brushed against her, she felt her body shiver with excitement and longing, and she forgave him for that.

The school year was coming to an end, and Amanda only had one exam left: Her practical Potions exam. She dreaded this exam most of all. Usually she didn't mind Potions. It was one of her best subjects. But being almost alone with Snape, and focusing on Potions, would be a great challenge this time.

She sat in the corridor outside the Potions classroom along with the rest of her classmates. Hermione was in there now, Amanda was up next. She was nervous. Of course Hermione would get an "O", she always did, and now Amanda was right after her. She'd probably have to impress Snape and the examiner even more to get a grade that good.

Hermione came out of the classroom with a big grin on her face. Amanda was not surprised. "Amanda Greene" she heard Snape call from the classroom. She swallowed a big lump in her throat, closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. "Calm down, Amanda," she said to herself. "You know this stuff. Just pretend he's someone else. Someone you don't know." She got up, and walked into the classroom.

Behind the desk sat Snape and an old witch she had never seen before. "Sit down, Miss Greene," Snape said coldly. She obeyed. The old witch smiled at her. "Nervous?" she asked kindly. Amanda nodded. "Well, it's nothing to be worried about," the witch continued. "From what professor Snape has told me about you, you will have no problem with this task. He claims that you're very talented in Potions" Amanda looked puzzled. Had Snape said that about her? Had he really noticed? She smiled cautiously. "Thanks," she said.

"So, Miss Greene," Snape asked. "Could you please brew an ageing potion for us, and feed it to the niffler in the box beside you?" Amanda nodded, and started working. She had made this potion before, and it had gone really well.

This was actually going her way. All she needed to do was to stay focused on the potion, and not look up at her professor. She concentrated as hard as she had never concentrated before, and half an hour later she had finished. She fed the potion to the niffler, which immediately became grey and looked scruffier.

Snape and the witch whispered amongst themselves, looking at Amanda from time to time. Snape nodded and the witch turned to Amanda, who still was sitting nervously in her chair. "Congratulations, Miss Greene, you have achieved an Outstanding in potion-making." Amanda sighed loudly with relief, and saw Snape freeze.

Snape sprung up from his desk and pointed at her. "You!" Amanda froze. "It's you!" Snape looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. The witch looked confused. "What are you talking about, professor Snape?" she asked him. But Snape didn't say a word. He just stared at Amanda. Amanda's cheeks turned red. She quickly picked up her things, nodded courteously to the witch and said: "Thank you so much." Then she rushed out of the classroom.

She didn't even notice that Parvati tried to ask her how the exam went. She ran through the corridor, up all the flight of stairs and up to her dorm. She threw herself on the bed and burst into tears. He had found out. And he looked mad. Her life was over!

Amanda Greene didn't really feel like going to the end of year feast that evening, but Parvati, Lavender and Hermione wouldn't budge. They thought that her Potions exam had gone really bad and that she needed to be cheered up. She couldn't tell them what really happened, and therefore had no excuse not to go down to the Great Hall.

She went down with them, and sat next to them at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore said a few words, but she didn't really listen. The food appeared on the table, and she grabbed some chicken and mashed potatoes. But she couldn't eat. She just sat there playing with her food, her mind on the dreadful episode at the end of her Potions exam. "It's not the end of the world," Hermione patted her on the shoulder. Amanda stood up and yelled at her. "What the hell do you know about that?" then she turned around and ran out of the great hall.

In the corridor she fell to the floor and started crying again. What had she done? She just wanted to curl up and die. Luckily this was the last day, and they were all going home tomorrow morning. She did not want to be around anyone at the moment. She got to her feet, and started walking towards Gryffindor tower.

The sound of rapid steps was behind her, and she turned around to see who it was. It was Snape coming towards her in a brisk tempo. She panicked. What was she going to do now? She didn't have time to come up with any plan at all, and no time to run away. He came up to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her behind a corner.

He embraced his strong arms around her, and gave her the most passionate kiss in the world. It seemed to last for an hour. Then abruptly, it was over. "See you next year, Miss Invisible," he winked at her. Snape turned on his heal, and walked back to the great hall, leaving Amanda alone, relieved but slightly bewildered. "Next year will be very interesting", she said to herself.


End file.
